


My Queendom Come

by An_Anaemic_Pen



Category: AURORA (Norway Musician), Aurora Aksnes - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, Gen, Light-Hearted, Utopia, perfection, pocket universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Anaemic_Pen/pseuds/An_Anaemic_Pen
Summary: Aurora's Queendom is a place of bliss, but an evil lurks in the shadows of her world of perfection.





	1. Prologue

_I would rather feel this world through the skin of a child..._

 

* * *

 

The world the people knew was quite perfect. The sun was shining even when it rained, and it was always warm and comfy. The grown men and women ran and laughed and splashed in the bubbling river with no worries. It was perfection in the purest form. The ruler in this perfect land was a woman named Aurora, ethereal with blue eyes that pierced the most hardened of heart. People danced in the streets and Aurora danced with them.

In her Queendom, one's heart was always at peace.

Even in the biting cold of the winter nights the people of her Queendom could do nothing but smile. The roaring fires and hot cocoa awaited the masses once they finished their snowball fights and snow forts. The people would warm themselves before returning to play, then spend hours lying in the snow angels to watch the Borealis.

But Aurora herself was not happy. She could feel it, something dark drifting along the festivals. It fed upon this never-ending happiness until its belly was full and left. Usually, Aurora would encourage something so passive to be able to feel the happiness as well and join in. But this thing was different. This thing was a monster and was biding time.

For all the magic she had, she could not find this monster. Her heart was just not powerful enough--too pure from the hope and happiness she held onto within her Queendom. But the people on the outside were dangerous. They spat and held their lips up in permanent snarls. They were the reason the Queendom had come to be--to keep the soft people safe.

But the soft people could not protect themselves, nor each other. Aurora's warriors did that. They fended off the borders of the Queendom from the cold, hard world. Her warriors were strong.

But not even they were strong enough. This passive darkness would spill their blood one day. And that day was coming closer and closer every night Aurora stayed awake pacing and thinking instead of acting.

 

* * *

 


	2. Festival of Spring To Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation  
> Brøndby - (BRUND-bee)  
> Festival - (fes-ti-VAHL)  
> Av - (AH-v)  
> Vår - (VORE)  
> Komme - (kum-EH)  
> min - (MIN)  
> dame - (DOM-ah)

_I am lucky to be alive_

 

* * *

 

Ingrid awoke to the merriment of the winter festival. It was her favorite event of the season, and it was a miracle she had slept through the night. She had spent hours slaving over her masquerade gown and mask. She loved the masquerade ball. No, loved was an understatement. She lived for the masquerade ball. Of course, she lived for the many other reasons for her to live, but mainly the ball.

The dress was rustic with lace and blush-colored fabric that complimented her olive skin beautifully. The mask was the same blush, curling and swirling amidst her wavy brown hair. Her cool gray eyes stood out amongst all of this warmth, drawing whoever looked at her right to them. At least, that was what she hoped would happen.

There was a knock on her bedroom door that made her get out of bed. Ingrid slipped on her slippers and walked over, lazily opening it to find her mother on the other end. "Ready for the festival? It starts in an hour, so you still have time to get ready."

Ingrid blinked. Her day costume was in the closet and needed much more than an hour to get properly fixed up. She had made it before her masquerade dress, and over the last few months, a particular little kitten whom she loved had decided to use it as a bed, leaving it with rips in the fabric and fur woven into the seams.

Ingrid's eyes went wide, and she slammed her door, rushing to get the costume out of storage.

It wasn't as bad as she remembered it being, with just a few small rips and the fur long-since having fallen out. Ingrid decided not to question it and got to work, instead.

The winter festival was one of the few events people from all across the queendom came to the capital specifically. Typically, it was celebrated in one's own village then life went back to normal. The winter festival lasted four days, and Ingrid had met countless people from all across the queendom while there.

Last year she had met a boy named Wolfgang. He was from the forest region of the queendom and wore a costume of the warriors. Typically it was clothes for women, but Wolfgang had made it slightly more masculine and worn it despite the taboo. With his ensemble came a real giant wolf, one so big it could be ridden by three of the warriors.

Ingrid hadn't seen him since the last day of the festival a year ago, and she was unbelievably excited to be able to visit with him again.  
She sewed up the rips and plucked out the last few pieces of fur before running out of her room, making sure to shut the door behind her. A simple breakfast was waiting for her. It consisted of an orange grown from the castle greenhouse, a bowl of oatmeal, and a mug of goat's milk.  
Ingrid ate the delicious meal and wished for more. It was one of the few things Queen Aurora monitored--she did not want her people getting too fat on the incredible food to be able to dance. She controlled the diets of her subjects carefully, so they didn't eat too much or too little, but also so they received the food they enjoyed.

"You will have much work to do this evening, Ingrid, are you sure you do not want to go to the festival a little later and at least start it?"  
Ingrid quickly shook her head as she finished her drink and scrubbed the food off of her dishes. The sun was streaming through the windows now, the festival starting in a rather short ten minutes. 

Ingrid entered her room once more with her cat following her. She shooed the little creature out with some trouble and stripped to her undergarments. Her costume was warm and similar to the other outfits she knew she would see. She had used colorful fabrics to brighten the white winter, with garments similar epaulets pointing up to the sky to reach up and draw the warmth of the sun down to her and those around her. Ingrid's, in particular, was made of purple fabric and pink, green, and yellow flowers adorning it in embroidery to remind her of spring. Underneath the purple fabric was a bright orange one that had taken her almost an hour to find in the fabric shop; if she moved, slits in the purple fabric would separate to reveal the orange. Her pants were warm green leggings with yellow points going down her legs in verticle stripes to make triangles, purple and gold lace at her ankles. The lace wasn't planned initially, but she had run out of green fabric and had to improvise. Overall, it was a beautiful outfit that had taken her hours to create.

Ingrid dressed quickly and asked her mother for help braiding her hair. Her mother braided the sides and upper half, leaving the bottom half of her hair down.

She looked herself in the mirror and knew she was ready.

Ingrid pulled on a pair of black lace flats--her outfits made it very clear how much she loved lace, she blatantly realized--and shook herself off. She was finally ready, and the festival had only started five minutes ago.

Ingrid raced outside. She was met by an already-thickening throng of people visiting for the festival.

A smile burst onto Ingrid’s face, and she began to swim her way through the masses. Having grown up in the capital of Brøndby, she was used to more massive crowds and had gotten used to the jostling at a young age. 

Music and a large area for dancing awaited festival-goers as well as an ice rink for skating. Above, Ingrid could make out a huge banner saying " _Festival Av Vår Komme_ ," Festival of Spring To Come.

Ingrid breathed in the face-hurting air and weaved passed a particularly large woman and to the first food cart. Festivals were the only time people could eat more than their given serving and Ingrid certainly was going to take advantage of this freedom.  
She walked up to a station. As usual, it was left with steaming food and drink and nobody taking care of it. The only time a person was in front of it was when a warrior was refilling an empty tray.

The colors surrounding Ingrid were incredible. There were cottons and satins and silks from all colors of the rainbow. Ingrid would have made a train for her day costume, but it would have been trampled within moments.

After a short bit of wandering, Ingrid was sweating. Her ensemble was made to keep her warm, but allow heat to escape with relative ease. It was her mother's idea, and she'd have to thank her when she returned home.

She edged along the dance floor, watching the talented peoples dancing along to the folk music. 

A lone boy cut across the circle, bowing to Ingrid. "May I have a dance, _min dame?_ "

He was short enough that the bow wasn't really necessary, and his costume was stained and clearly a hand-me-down, but he had worked up the nerve to ask her, and to Ingrid, that was enough. She took his hand and stepped forward. "Why of course, good sir!"

The boy was most likely 8 or 9, maybe a young looking 10, and his dancing wasn't quite as good as her's or the other dancers, but he was still young and learning.

* * * * *

They danced until the little boy had sweat dripping down his brow. Then, he ran back to his mother unceremoniously, who mouth and thank you as she picked him up, and waved goodbye.

The sun was high in the sky, and snowflakes drifted down and landed in people's hair and on people's clothing. It was beautiful.

The music faded. Everyone pulled away from the central part of the cobblestone streets to make room for the parade. Ingrid looked at the time. If she wanted to enter, she would have to do so in the next quarter hour. She made her way through the crowds of people until she arrived at the library. Quickly, she signed her name and followed the directions the administrator gave her.

Ingrid arrived at a small alleyway on the outskirts of the capital. She was greeted by a few more extravagantly-costumed people aging from a toddler with a parent to an elder.

In the dark corner of the alleyway was a boy, leaning against a wall patiently. When he saw her, he got up and walked out of the shadow. "Ingrid!" he exclaimed and smiled. 

A smile burst onto Ingrid's face when she realized who it was. Low and behold was Wolfgang, wearing a newer version of his warrior costume.  
Ingrid scampered up to him, leaping on him in a hug. Wolf stumbled back, not hugging her back in surprise, and falling back against the wall. The fall caused Ingrid's knuckles to slam against the brick, scraping them roughly.

She let go of Wolfgang, inspecting her hand. The scraps hurt than they should have from the biting cold.

"Are you alright?" An older woman wearing a firey lion costume asked.

"Yes, just a scrap, I will survive."

The elder woman let out a laugh and smiled, knowing Ingrid was alright, but another woman thought otherwise. She wore bandages for visual purposes on her forearms and palm. Her moth costume was eerily similar to the real deal, especially so since she was not the shape of a moth.

She lifted Ingrid's hand and kissed her bleeding knuckles. "No person should hurt because of love," she murmured, then took off one of her bandages and wrapped Ingrid's hand.

Ingrid stutter, blatantly realized who this woman was. It was Aurora, the leader and ruler of this Queendom she called home.

"Aurora," Ingrid was barely able to breathe. Despite living in the capital, she had never been this close her highness. She bowed, and, surprisingly, Aurora bowed back.

"I may rule this Queendom, but I am just as human as the rest of the people here--do not bow to me if you would not bow to them."

Ingrid half-mindedly nodded her head while gaping, and Aurora let out an airy little laugh. She turned around, addressing everyone in the crowd.

"The parade shall begin. These two lovely people are going to lead it."

Ingrid's eyes went wide. She always had _wanted_  to be in the parade, but leading it? She certainly couldn't do that.

"You can do anything you put your mind to, Ingrid," Aurora spoke without Ingrid even telling her anything.

 

* * *

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of inspiration from the Mandarin dress in the "Alice Through The Looking Glass" movie for Ingrid's costume, it was just so pretty!!


End file.
